Code Lyoko: ReCoded
by AlexDurona
Summary: A new student at Kadic Academy stumbles upon the SuperComputer. Now XANA is back to his full power and the Lyoko Warriors have to stop him! Can they do it? Will Sissi, Alex, Zaber, and William prove themselves worthy of joining the team? Let's find out!


-ALEX-

"ALEXANDER MATTHEW DURONA! IF you don't come up here in 5 seconds I'm going to make you leave your laptop behind!" Cassandra Durona yelled down the stairwell.

"I'm coming, keep your head on, man." I ran up the stairs, holding a laptop case and two backpacks.

"Watch how you talk to me, young man. Keep it up and I'll be calling Mr. Delmas to tell him to confiscate that handheld of yours for a week or two." Cassandra gave me a chiding look.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Cassie." I said with a sigh.

"It's Mom, or at least Cassandra." The stepmother gave Alex another look. "You're wearing THAT to Kadic?" I don't know why she was so mad. I was wearing a charcoal-gray graphic tee featuring two grey skulls and a black skull, and a two yinyangs. One was blue-red, the other was white-black. I had a green jacket on that I didn't zip up, some earbuds, a white-black checkered belt that wasn't even in the belt loops. My sunglasses were slightly tipped down, allowing my stepmom to see the top of my turqoise eyes. My black fingerless gloves had a tear on the palm. My almost-platinum blonde hair was pratically drenched in gel, spiking it almost like Cloud's from the Dissidia game. My camo pants had a big tear on the left knee and a smaller one on the right. My Nike running shoes were laced like I was in a hurry, which, I was.  
>"'Cassandra', this is in style. I could ask you the same. Horizontal stripes...not doing any favors, hmm?" I tipped my sunglasses so I could look at her shirt. Her pants barely fit her, and those sandals were a hideous shade of black.<p>

"Alexander...Please respect me just a bit. I really want to have positive emotions when I think of you while you're gone."

"Then why can't I keep going to Baymont High?"

"Because...Your father doesn't want you too, that's why."

"Hmph." I carried my stuff out to his car. "Can I at least take the car? I JUST got it and my license last week." My 16th was half a month ago.

"You can drive it there. You can leave it in the parking lot. But I will have Mr. Delmas keep the keys to it. I won't have you driving around Sceaux causing chaos." I let out a sigh. I didn't need to take the chance of some old geezer driving around in my sports car. But my stepmother was so unreasonable I didn't have a choice. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. My stepmom waved at me as I took off for Kadic. It was clear across town, so I ended up with a dorm with some kid named Jeremie Belpois.

About half an hour later, I reached Kadic. I drove through the gates and parked in the lot. I got my things and walked inside. A rather pudgy man with a grey combover and an also grey messy beardstache combo stood inside, greeting the new students for the High School years. I was in the 10th grade. As I walked by, he greeted me.

"Hello there, you must be Alex Durona. I'm your new principal, Jean-Pierre Delmas. This is my daughter Elizabeth, she goes by Sissi. Your mother has told me a lot about you. I don't mean to sound pushy, but she asked for me to keep the keys to your sports car." I took the hand he extended and shook it. I handed him my keys.

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you, sir. It's nice too meet you too, Sissi." I smiled, and Sissi smiled back at me. She gave me a little wave.

"Your gym teacher, Jim Morales, will be showing you to your room, Alex. Have a nice day." I smiled again and walked off, following Jim. We got to the dorms, and Jim opened the door to one of them with his master key. A blonde kid with glasses sat on one of the beds.

-JEREMIE-

Jim unlocked the door to my room and slammed it against the wall. The new kid and I both winced at the noise.

"Belpois, this is your roomate, Alex Durona. Durona, this is your roomate, Jeremie Belpois." He introduced us then walked off. I looked over the new kid. He was dressed like a punk, with his belt, gloves, jacket, shirt, and everything. I mentally groaned. At least Lyoko was shut down, so there was no secret I would need to keep. But rooming with this guy might not be so fun. I smiled and tried to help him get settled in. He turned out to be kind of nice, but I was still wary. For all I know, he might have gotten in fights alot, or maybe he was like William. As we talked, I learned that he got moved here by his dad for getting in fights all the time, one of which was a GUNFIGHT. Apparently, one kid gave him a gun and told him to fight back. I knew it. Apparently his dad didn't tell Principal Delmas about the fights, and Delmas didn't do much research. Who knows, maybe he didnt deserve it. I hope not.

-ALEX-

Jeremie somehow managed to get me to talk about my past. Some people came and we introduced ourselves. They were Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, and Odd Della Robbia. After I told him about what I've been through, I told him I was going exploring while I still could. Jeremie told me there was a lot of fun things to do in the forest. I went ahead and headed there first. I found a sewer cap in the middle of the forest. Strange...I opened the cap and went down the ladder. I found some scooters and skateboards and such. I had brought my rollerblades along, so I used them. I went up a ladder across some sewage rivers and came up near a factory. I skated in, careful not to fall. There were some ropes, and I went down one. I found an elevator and opened the access panel. I checked to make sure it would work, then sent it down a floor. I checked the wire, and it was strong. I called it back up and went to the lowest floor. There was a wierd tower-like thing with a switch. I pulled it, and the tower lit up. Nothing else really seemed to happen, so I went back up a floor. I came out in a room with three cylinders big enough for a person to fit in. I flexed a little bit, slightly bulging my muscles, then walked in. I almost didn't fit because I'm pretty muscular for my age and so my shoulders and arms are broad, but I made it. I walked back out and went up another floor. There was an awesome computer. It looked like it had just been turned on. I clicked on one of the programs on the screen called Virtualization. I then clicked on the Self subfolder. It asked me whether I was a new user or not. I clicked on new, then said my name at it's request. Alex. A message popped up, telling me to enter one of the scanners. It even showed a diagram featuring a stick figure walking in to one of the cylinders I found. I went down the ladder and walked in to one. It closed. I just stood there, because I knew it would close. It had on the diagram. A mechanical voice spoke.

"Transfer: Alex. Scanner: Alex. Virtualization." When it said Alex, it used the voice clip I had made for it. When it said transfer, a light upward wind blew my hair up. With scanner, I levitated and spun. And with virtualization, the upward wind came back much stronger. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I fell onto some frozen ground. I looked at myself in the ice. WHAT THE? My sunglasses were gone. Instead, I had a black headband. I got up and looked at myself. I was wearing a black skintight suit that made my muscles visible. I had green shoulder pads with a lightning bolt engraved on them. On my chest and streaking over my pecs and abs was a green thunderbolt. My arms had green armguards protecting them and my fingerless gloves were now green. My hips had green on them, and two lines streaked from each hip down to my crotch area. A green stripe on the inside of my legs went down to my boots. There were green kneepads and another green stripe on the side of my legs. My boots were practically covered in spikes. I have to admit, I looked pretty darn good. Although I wasn't too happy about having armor over my privates. People might look at me.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out. I was greeted by a squid-like thing, and two giant crabs. "Um...Not what I meant."

-JEREMIE-

About three minutes after Alex left, the XANA symbol appeared on my laptop. Plus, it showed a tower in the Ice Barrier Sector had activated. He didn't...did he? I conference-called Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, William, and Odd and told them what happened. Around that time, a news report came on, interrupting the Netflix show I was watching. Rabid animals at the zoo. Oh no. We all met at the factory, but to our dismay, Sissi had followed us. We had no choice, though. We had no time to explain. I checked the computer. On the display was an ID Card with Alex in his Lyoko outfit, holding two revolvers, on it. He looked pretty cool, to be honest. My display showed that a Schyphozoa and two Krabs cornered him against an ice wall. I heard him call for help. I sent Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich in first since Alex got a chance to meet them.

"Alex? This is Jeremie. No time to explain. Just get Aelita to a red-glowing tower, OK? I'll explain later on." I spoke into the headset.

"Jeremie? HELP! This squid thing and these crabs are trying to kill me!" The voice meter next to Alex's icon flared, showing loud volume. I sent Yumi and William in next. As I did, I told Alex that he did have two revolvers and a machine gun. His revolvers were on his belt and his machine gun was strapped to his back. I told him that he had some Lyoko powers. Thunderstrike, Lightning Speed, and Demonic Infusion. He used Lightning Speed to get behind XANA's monsters, Thunderstrike to hurt a Krab with lighting, and then he shot them with his Revolvers. He tried Demonic Infusion. A menu came up on my screen, with five options anmed after the rivers of Hades. I relayed this to him.

"Demonic Infusion: Cocytus!" His guns took a blue glow on. He fired at the remaining Krab, freezing it. The Schyphozoa backed him up against the wall and wrapped it's tentacles around Alex. He grunted and struggled until it placed three tentacles on his head. He stopped immediately and stared at the squid, his turqoise eyes staring into space.

"LET HIM GO!" A pink orb pierced the tentacles holding him. He landed, but he was still staring at the Schyphozoa. A tessen fan and a dart pierced the remaining three tentacles. The Schyphozoa retreated as Alex fell to his knees. He looked up at everyone. He recognized Ulrich, wearing a samurai outfit, Aelita, wearing a pink outfit, and Odd, dressed like a kitty. He was introduced to Yumi Ishiyama, wearing a red oufit, and William Dunbar, wearing a black outfit that looked like it did while he was under XANA's control, but his sword was back to normal and his XANA symbol was replaced with the one on his old sword.

"OK guys, get going for the tower. Apparently XANA is back to his full power. It's now like it always has been, guys. Welcome to the team, Alex." I said into the headset, with Sissi leaning against the wall, jabbering to her father, trying to get him to believe her. Everybody welcomed Alex and explained the story of Lyoko to him. Suddenly, everyone but Alex and Aelita was devirtualized by several Tarantulas and Krabs. There were two Schyphozoas, both of them going for Alex and Aelita.

-EVERYONE-

"DADDY! I'm not lying! Ugh! You hate me. Forget you!" Sissi slammed her phone shut as Jeremie yelled in frustration. Alex and Aelita were cornered. Everyone was devirtualized and unable to go to Lyoko for another hour.

"Sissi...I hate to say this...but...If you can keep a secret, I'll send you to Lyoko with me so we can help Alex and Aelita. Deal?" Jeremie turned to Sissi, desperate.

"What? No way!" Odd, Yumi, William, and Ulrich all exclaimed at once.

"We let you in, William. We're letting her in. We have to, or else XANA will get himself two new members." Jeremie said with a sigh. Ulrich and Yumi nodded, and Odd and William shrugged.

"I can keep a secret, Jeremie. Honest. Daddy won't believe me anyway." Sissi nodded and went down the ladder. Jeremie set up a virtualization for himself and Sissi, then went down the ladder. They stepped into the scanners and Ulrich went to work.

"Transfer: Sissi. Transfer: Jeremie. Scanner: Sissi. Scanner: Jeremie. Virtualization!" Ulrich input the voice commands and the computer did the work. Sissi fell to the ground first. She was wearing a star clip in her hair, a pink fuzzy bracelet with a star on her left hand, and a pink top that went over her right shoulder. She had a purple skirt and rose pantyhose, and black boots. Her weapons registered as steel-toe boots and a hand mirror that can reflect lasers. Her powers registered as being able to use a sonic scream, and generate a star shaped shield from her bracelet. Jeremie was wearing a blue tech outfit (Go to deviantart and search jeremie on lyoko, it's the one with the blue suit and the thing on his head), and he had a staff that could change shape based on his emotions. He registered as being able to use Creativity and control basic monsters. Neither of them had any projectile weapons though. Jeremie freed Aelita first by hacking the tentacles apart with his staff, which was now a scythe. Sissi freed Alex by slamming the tentacles with her purse. The four of them faced the Krabs and Tarantulas.

"SONIC SCREAM!" Sissi screamed, harming the enemies with the sound.

"DEMONIC INFUSION: PHLEGETHON!" Alex fired several flaming bullets.

"ENERGY SPHERE!" Aelita shot a torrent of spheres at the XANA monsters.

"STAFF MORPH!" Jeremie morphed his staff into a javelin that returned like a boomerang. Several enemies later, Aelita made it into the tower. A Megatank blasted it, though, and she fell, falling into the blackness. Alex, Jeremie, and Sissi ran in, and Alex levitated up to the top. He inputted several codes.

"Code: Aelita...Code: Virtual...Code: Princess...Code: Schaeffer...Code: Lyoko." When he inputted the correct code, a message popped up on the Supercomputer.

"EXECUTE TIME REVERSAL?" the computer said. Ulrich set the reversal time to two hours back, then hit the ENTER key, and a flash of light engulfed everyone. They ended up in their dorms, Alex and Jeremie woke up on their beds. Alex rubbed his head.

"Hey Jer, I had the strangest dream." Alex groaned.

"That was no dream." Jeremie cut Alex off. Alex's eyes widened in amazement.


End file.
